Don't Say Goodbye
by Amyra Silverheart
Summary: This is the usual Lisanna returns and Lucy is ignored, but before Lucy decides to do anything rash, Amyra leaves the guild. No one can find her after that, so they turn to Amyra's twin sister and only family, Klara Silverheart. Will they find Amyra, or will her deadly destiny get to her first?


**Amyra:Hey! I literally wrote this in a day...**

**Lucy: You still need to work on the second part of the daybreak arc you know...**

**Amyra: Yeah... I know...**

**Gray: Heh, lazy bum.**

**Amyra: *smile* You forget that I can do whatever I want to you and get away with it...**

**Gray: *shivers* Uh... never mind...**

**Amyra: Good. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_It's been a month since Lissanna came back from Edolas, and Lucy has started to be ignored by the guild, excluding Master, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, Charle, Lily, Mizuki, and myself. I really am happy that Lissanna is alive and well, but is this how the Guild is going to treat one of their own nakama? I can't take this anymore._

* * *

I quickly walked through the partying guild toward Master Makarov. Some of the guild looked at me as I passed, since I was in clothes that they weren't used to seeing me wear. I was wearing a teal long sleeve v-neck T-shirt and a pair of caprice. I stopped in front of Master, my light brown hair swaying slightly.

"We need to talk." I whispered into his ear, so the other dragon slayers wouldn't hear. Master nodded and we walked up to his office.

"Amyra, what is this about?" he asked as I closed the door. I winced slightly.

"I want to leave the guild." I announced, my eyes sharp. Master started.

"Why, may I ask?" he said tilting his head slightly.

"You know as well as I do that Lucy has started to be ignored by the guild. If this is how a family treats one of their own, I don't want to be apart of it." I said with a frown. He nodded.

"I understand. Please show me your mark." He said. I nodded and showed him my right shoulder. A white glow emerged from my shoulder and my mark disappeared. I straightened and looked at Master- no, Makarov.

" I have a request." I said. He looked at me and gestured for me to continue.

" Please make sure Lucy does not leave the guild. I want to make a final testament before I leave." I said with a sad smile. He nodded.

"Of course, but remember, you are always welcome here." He said. I nodded and left his office. I walked up onto the stage at the front of the guild. I felt the eyes of everyone on me as I stood there. I clenched my fists, closed my eyes and began to sing.

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

_hikari zenbu atsumete_

_kimi no ashita terasu yo_

_OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?_

_OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara_

_OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_

_OH YEAH OH YEAH_

_tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_

_wasuremono wanai desuka?_

_okashii na kimi ga inai to_

_hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

_SNOWING sunao ni_

_egao ni nareta no wa_

_futari yorisoi_

_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

_hikari zenbu atsumete_

_kimi no ashita terasu yo_

_OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou_

_itsu no manika orenji sae_

_shiroku kawatteku kisetsu_

_OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW_

_ima wa omoide no naga de_

_nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru_

_fushigi dana kimi ga warau to_

_boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda_

_SNOWING konna ni_

_hitori furueteru kimi no_

_soba ni yorisoi_

_tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni_

_FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY_

_YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,_

_HANG IN THERE!_

_warau koto sae_

_wasureteta boku ni_

_mahou wo kakete_

_egao hitotsu de_

_subete wo kaeta_

_kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY_

_SNOWING sunao ni_

_egao ni nareta no wa_

_futari yorisoi_

_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

_hikari zenbu atsumete_

_kimi wo terasu yo_

_SNOWING sunao ni_

_egao ni nareta no wa_

_kimi dakara_

_kimi to datta kara_

_SNOWING FAIRY_

_kimi ga kureta hikari_

_zenbu atsume sakebu yo_

_SNOW FAIRY_

I gathered my knee length hair in one hand, held my dagger in the other and placed the blade at the hair near the base of my skull. I opened my eyes.

_DON'T SAY GOODBYE_

In one swift motion, I cut my hair. Locks of hair lay in my fist. The guild stared at me, shocked at what I just did. Heck, even master was surprised. I smiled a small, sad smile. I walked over to a trashcan and threw away the hair. Silence washed over the guild as I walked out the doors for the last time. I packed my bag and left an hour later. There was no turning back now.

* * *

_~ An hour after Amyra left the guild ~_

_**Guild's P.O.V.**_

"Hey, old man!" Natsu called to the master. The old man looked at him.

"What's up with Amyra? Why did she look so sad?" Master winced. The guild began to mutter amongst themselves. Mizuki looked surprised and looked at Lily and Charle. The old man had a sad look in his eyes as he walked up to the stage.

"I am sad to announce that Amyra has left the guild." The guild gasped (in unison, strangely enough.) Natsu looked confused.

"Well, obviously she left. She walked out the guild doors an hour ago." He said bluntly. Master face palmed.

"No, I mean she left the guild permanently." He said with sadness clear in his voice.

"And she said that she left because of the way you all were treating Lucy." He added looking at the blonde. The rest of the guild looked ashamed, including Lissanna. A silence enveloped the guild as they realized that they had completely ignored Lucy for the past month. Mizuki looked like she was broken. Her partner had left her behind. The only explanation was that she was planning to face him. Or die trying. Lucy looked like she was going to cry. Amyra had left the guild because of the way they had treated her. Amyra was one of the best friends anyone could have. A silent agreement took place throughout the guild. They would go and bring Amyra back, at any cost.

_~ Six months later ~_

The guild had looked everywhere, they even had Laxus join the search. They had run out of options. They were going to ask Amyra's sister and last living relative, Klara Silverheart, S-class mage of Lamia Scale.

_~ At Lamia Scale headquarters ~_

_**Klara's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting at one of the tables with my midnight blue bluejay, Himiko, reading a book. I suddenly smelled a Fairy Tail mage outside.

"Is Klara here?" I heard a voice ask. I saw the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov, standing in front of the group. I stood and walked over, Himiko resting on my shoulder.

"May I help you?" I asked. I looked around for Amyra but didn't see her, then I was suddenly tackled by Mizuki.

"Klara! Amyra left the guild without me! I think she is planning to go and face him!" she exclaimed through sobs. I blinked. Why would she do that?

"We were wondering if you knew where she would have gone." The old man said, stepping forward. I shook my head. I didn't know where she went exactly, but I could feel that she was still alive.

"Let's head back to your guild hall, we can talk there." I said, grabbing my book. The old man nodded and we were off to Fairy Tail guild hall.

_~ At Fairy Tail ~_

I quietly sat at one of the tables as the guild members explained everything to me. When they finished I looked up.

"Do you want to know what Mizuki was talking about when she said 'him'?" I asked with a sad look. The guild nodded.

" She meant Acnologia. It's only appropriate, since Amyra is the Water Dragon Slayer, like how I'm the Ice God Slayer." I said. The whole guild looked surprised at the fact that Amyra was a Dragon Slayer. I smiled. Guess she kept it a secret.

"Amyra has always been destined to defeat Acnologia, like I have always been destined to defeat Zeref. If one of them dies, so does the other." I explained. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my heart. I flinched and clutched my chest. I knew this feeling… Amyra… Amyra is… dead. I noticed my golden pendant shatter as well. I blinked. That meant… Acnologia and Zeref were gone as well… but Amyra died in the process. A silent tear slipped down my cheek.

"Klara-san? Are you alright?" the small blue haired Wendy asked. I knit my eyebrows together.

"Amyra is dead." I said quietly. The guild let out a collective gasp.

"How do you know?" Macao asked. I looked at him.

"The pain in my heart indicates that Amyra just died. It was a spell cast on us when we were very young. The spell was that we would know when the other died." I explained "And my pendant shattering meant that Acnologia and Zeref are dead as well."

"So... we were too late..." Lucy said sadly. I nodded. There was a loud knocking on the doors. I looked over to see Amyra's body. I walked over and pulled her body into my arms. I fell to my knees, Amyra in my arms and began to cry. My only family, gone, just like that. I felt a gentle hand on my back, I look to see that it is Lucy, also crying.

* * *

_I slowly got over Amyra's death, but there is still pain. This pain will never go away as long as I live. She died to save us all, and I will never forget that. She was my twin sister, Amyra Silverheart. Water Dragon Slayer._

* * *

**Amyra: Yes, I just killed myself in a story.  
**

**Lucy: Are you feeling alright?**

**Amyra: I feel fine. Why?**

**Lucy: Just wondering...**

**Amyra: *shrugs* Please review!**


End file.
